UNIK
by Psyche Griffin
Summary: A group of girls have made it to where they've always wanted to be. Big Time Rush is enjoying the new company. Love is in the air and obliviousness is all around. Who will fall for who? I will write what we wish to do. Man i sound like Shakespeare, well not really, but it rhymes.
1. New Girls

**This is a story that I couldn't help but write. This story about what my friends and I partially dream to happen one day :D The song that is in this story is one we wrote so please don't copy it! Xi Gui is pronounced and She Gway, and Qing is pronounced Ching. Enjoy the story! ^_^**

* * *

><p>"Guys I can't believe we're here!" I was jumping all around our hotel room, brimming with excitement. "I can't believe we finally made it, and we made it here together, even though we delayed it by a year, but we finally made it!" the other three looked at me and rolled their eyes.<p>

"Kj you need to calm down, you don't want to look like a mess at the party where your long time celebrity crush is waiting for you now, do you?" I stopped instantly at what Gui said and dropped onto the sofa, but my legs were still shaking.

"Knowing that we take a fair amount of time to get ready for these kinds of things, how about we get ready now," said Chloe.

"Good idea," said Gui and she pulled the hair tie out of her wavy, light brown hair. I'm a little jealous, her hair has natural blonde highlights and it looks really cool when she has it out, because her hair in the front is a fairly light brown and then it's darker at the back. My hair was dead straight, dark brown and really thick. "Don't be surprised if I'm just wearing jeans and a t-shirt, and I am," she called from her closet. "Oh wait! To show who we are and that we're a team, group thingy, let's wear our Unik shirts!" we all smiled and nodded at the idea and went to get changed.

We came back into the living room area and checked each other out. Sammi was wearing her blue long sleeve Unik shirt tucked into a black skirt with blue flats. Chloe was wearing her red Unik singlet that Gui had designed with abstract patterns on it and black skinny jeans with her chunky gold runners. Gui was wearing her loose orange Unik singlet and faded denim shorts and some blue and orange Nikes. I was wearing the purple dress with the Unik belt that Gui made for me with purple and black Converse. We were all wearing our colour flowers that Gui had also gotten us in year eight; Sammi had a blue rose brooch, Chloe had red cherry blossoms pinned to her jeans, Gui had a wide orange flower with a lot of petals clipping back some of her hair and I had about half a dozen little purple flowers twisted around hair pins in my hair

"Now let's get our jackets and instruments and figure out how the taxi system works in America," said Gui. We picked up our favourite jackets that we wore everywhere, mine was a fitted black Big Time Rush jacket, Gui's was a soft brown leather jacket, Chloe's was a black leather jacket and Sammi's was a white leather jacket. Gui also got her base guitar, drumsticks and flute(I had convinced her to bring it with her), Chloe got her guitars and Sammi and I got the keyboard and my violin, we really only like to play our own instruments, although it was hard for Gui because she was the drummer as well as the bassist. We left our hotel room closing the door after us and went down to the street below. After a few minutes we managed to hail a cab and hopped inside and waited for Gui to load the trunk. She took the front seat and told the driver where we wanted to go. Gui was always the one to take charge of things, she really hated letting her friends down, this was Chloe's dream and it became mine as well. I just realised that Gui has a lot on her shoulders and she worked the hardest for us to get here, I still remember her stuffing our CDs of Big Time Rush covers and our own songs down Kendall and Logan's shirts at Slime Fest two years ago. That's what gave us the boost and she had been emailing Roque Records for the past year saying that we would go to America after we graduated from high school. When she had told us we were so excited and worked our hardest in our jobs and at school. Who knew that the crazy girl I was paired up with on the first day of high school to make sure I showed up to each of our classes, would basically become our band's manager and get us to California to record our songs. We really need to thank her one day.

We arrived at the studio five minutes late because of lousy traffic. Sammi, Chloe and I quickly got our instruments out of the trunk while Gui paid the driver and then we hurried inside. I really hope we aren't too late.

* * *

><p>Their songs were really good and they were inspiring for us. I wonder what kind on girls they really were because when I saw them they were decked out pretty nicely and they had some instruments with them like they were going to perform somewhere. I snapped out of my thoughts when Gustavo started talking, "Today is our annual band and musician get together and this year a new group will be joining us," started Gustavo. "I first heard them after my dogs…" Kelly stopped him and told him something. "After <em>Big Time Rush <em>came back from Australia after Slime Fest with two CDs of them playing. The girls in the CD somehow amazed me, writing their own songs and recording them themselves as well as doing covers for the member's favourite songs, shows incredible capability. So today we welcome these girls to Roque Records, give them a round of applause, UNIK!" he stepped back and a light shone where the girls were meant to come on, but no one showed. "UNIK!" he repeated. "Where are they," he hissed to Kelly, he didn't cover or move away from the microphone. She shrugged trying to get in contact with UNIK. "Umm, well I guess they aren't here so I guess we carry on…"

"Wait!" a girl with light brown hair in an orange singlet and denim shorts burst through the door. She looked behind her, "Hurry up guys we're late," three other girls came running behind her panting.

"Hey you are still way, too fast," said a Chinese girl with dyed brown hair and rainbow streaks.

"We spent around seven years together, how are you not used to me running," I could see the muscles in her legs.

"Hey, you're the only one who likes sport out of us, and you have the least stuff" said a tan girl with purple flowers pinned in her long dark brown hair. Wow, she's pretty.

The girl shrugged, "True true, but you could've asked me to take something else,"

"We would've but you kept saying 'hurry up we're late and then dashed off."

"Oh, sorry. Anyway, we are UNIK," she smiled and the others straightened up and smiled too. Everyone around us didn't look convinced that four little, really little, eighteen year old girls could catch Gustavo's eye. "How about we prove that we're not fake," the orange singlet girl started to walk forward with the two Chinese girls following her, but the dark haired girl stood frozen, eyes wide staring at me. The orange singlet girl came back and grabbed her hand, dragging her to the stage whispering something to her making her focus and blush at the same time. The dark haired girl was cute. When they were on stage they set themselves up. The rainbow hair girl was had an acoustic guitar as well as a white electric guitar. The quiet Chinese girl helped the dark hair girl set up the keyboard and the girl in the orange singlet pulled out a glittery red bass guitar as well as drumsticks. They tested out their instruments starting with the bass, then the keyboard, then the acoustic guitar, then the four microphones, the other guitar and the drums. That's some collection of instruments. Rainbow girl went back to acoustic and orange girl stayed on drums. They looked at each other and nodded. Then they started the song in Chinese without instruments and continued.

_Rainbow:  
>还记得年少美好的向往<em>_  
>那是黑暗中的一道光<em>_  
>Chinese:<br>不管未来会怎样__  
>我只相信梦想<em>

_Orange:  
>We dreamed of seeing our futures<br>But it's not always what we hoped it'd be  
>Dark hair:<br>Don't pull us back just let us go  
>And we can push toward that dream<em>

_Chinese and Rainbow:  
>那曾经约定好的梦想<em>_  
>我们要一起闯<em>

_All of them:  
>We all have dreams and want to be<br>Anything but our destiny  
>Because we want to be<br>What we see in our dreams  
>They say that they are protecting us<br>But they should let us be ourselves  
>We won't listen to anyone<br>Because we want to dream_

_Orange:  
>Every day we worked so hard<br>But it's not as easy as it seemed  
>Dark hair:<br>We told ourselves 'the sky's the limit'  
>And now we're here living our dream<em>

_Chinese and Rainbow:  
>那曾经约定好的梦想<em>_  
>我们要一起闯<em>

_All of them:  
>We all have dreams and want to be<br>Anything but our destiny  
>Because we want to be<br>What we see in our dreams  
>They say that they are protecting us<br>But they should let us be ourselves  
>We won't listen to anyone<br>Because we want to dream_

_Rainbow:  
>还记得年少纯真的向往 <em>_  
>是我们一直以来的信仰 <em>_  
>Chinese:<br>就算渐渐失去了起初的美好 __  
>也永远会是黑暗中的一道光 <em>_  
>Rainbow:<br>不管别人会怎么想 __  
>想想想我只相信梦想 <em>_  
>我的未来由我掌管<em>_  
>因为 <em>_we are the one _

_Chinese and Rainbow:  
>那曾经约定好的梦想<em>_  
>我们要一起闯<em>__

_All of them:  
>We all have dreams and want to be<br>Anything but our destiny  
>Because we want to be<br>What we see in our dreams  
>They say that they are protecting us<br>But they should let us be ourselves  
>We won't listen to anyone<br>Because we want to dream_

_Because we, want to, dream  
><em>We applauded them but some were hesitant, and it's true that the song was a little childish and cheesy. Throughout the song, I also took note of their voices. The strongest voices and the voices with the widest range out of them were Rainbow and Orange. Dark Hair had the highest voice and I wasn't too sure about Chinese.

"Oh yeah," said Orange. "We forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Gui Griffin I play drums and bass," she smiled and looked to the keyboard.

"Well her actual name is…"

"Say it and you won't make it home," Gui said darkly to Dark Hair.

"Ok, ok, I'm Kj Rotunno I play keyboard, and Gui if you say my full name I won't stop talking about BTR all night," she warned Gui who was about to say something.

"I'm Sammi Zhang, my actual name is Yi Ning not Sammi. I sometimes play drums when Gui is playing the bass," the quiet Chinese girl had a fairy strong Chinese accent.

"And I'm Chloe Yang, real name Yu Qing not Chloe and I play guitar. Gui's full name is Xi Gui Griffin and Kj's full name is Katrina Josephine Rotunno," Rainbow was given glares by her two friends. Katrina's a cute name.

"I am going to forget you said that _Rainbow Goat_," Chloe glared at Gui. "That song was the first song we ever wrote, well finished writing, and that was when we were thirteen and our parents were always telling us to become lawyers or something instead of going for our dream. This song is called Dream and the next song we're gonna perform is a new one called We're Here," Sammi traded places with her and she picked up her bass and Chloe picked up her yellow guitar. The song that they sang this time was more rock than pop and had a small guitar solo and some pretty creative bass in it. But what stood out to me the most was the keyboard. Her fingers were gliding over the keys effortlessly to the upbeat tune of the song. I looked around at my friends and saw them gawking at the girls. I guess they were thinking the same thing, five years ago we just started our career but we had help and got in through auditions and Kendall. These girls got in by stuffing their CDs down mine and Kendall's shirts and delayed their fame by a year so that they could finish high school in Australia. They write their own songs and put their feelings into everything they write. It's understandable that Gustavo was amazed. Their song finished and everyone applauded for real now. The girls started to pack up but were interrupted.

"That is why I wanted them and what about Kj's violin and Gui's flute why don't you play something for us," the two girls looked at each other with a look that said 'oh no'. Violin huh.

"Umm, we didn't bring them," said Gui quickly and Kj nodded.

"Don't be silly I can see them on the floor behind you," they girls gave up.

"Told you we should've left them," said Gui as she picked up a black case that said _Gui Griffin N.H.S. _she unzipped the case and pulled out two pieces of metal and put them together, got out the head piece and attached that too. She played a quick scale to warm up, "I'm going to play one of my favourite pieces because learning it pissed me off so much," a small laugh came from Kendall. "It's called Der Mirjambrunnen or After and Old Fairy Tale," she took a deep breath and started playing. The piece was beautiful and beside me I could see Kendall staring in awe. When it ended people clapped, like they had been woken from a trance, without saying a word. Then Kj stepped up. I leaned forward slightly.

"I'm gonna play a piece that's taken a long time to learn, it's called the Devils Trill," I know that piece, she focused and started playing the incredibly hard piece. While she was playing people stared wide eyed and when she finished people whooped and whistled as well. The piece was incredible and it opposed Gui's flute piece which was calm and relaxing, but the Devils Trill is intense and has a lot of suspense in it. The girls packed up fully and put their instruments in the corner. I saw Kj look over the crowd and then her eyes stopped on me. Gui waved a hand in her face and she didn't move, then she followed her eye line and then nodded. She grabbed Kj's arm and dragged her through the crowd pushing through people to get to us. They reached us but before they could say anything her friends interrupted.

"Guiguiguiguiguiguigui!" Chloe came running with her arms open looking really excited. "Exo's here! Exo's here! Exo is here! Exo is actually here!" she and Sammi were shaking Gui and Kj like crazy.

Gui stopped Chloe from shaking her, "Then go say hello, dipshit. It's not every day that you get to meet your favourite band," she smiled and turned Chloe around towards the direction of the Chinese and Korean band that was here as a special guests. "But before you actually talk to them take a deep breath and figure out what you're gonna say before you say it, otherwise they'll think you're just some crazed fan," then she pushed Chloe away, then pushed Sammi away. "Sorry 'bout that," she turned to us. "They've been Exo fans for ages and now they're here, so they're a bit overzealous." She looked at her friends with Exo and smiled. "Speaking of overzealous fans," she pulled Kj from behind her and put her right in front of me. "Kj has been a BTR fan for years and she's been a particularly big fan of you, Logan," Kj blushed and lightly shoved Gui, then Gui almost knocked her over. "So you two talk and bond because I saw how you were looking at Kj while she was playing," she indicated to me. "And I, am going, to find, some food. Where da food at!" she was jumping up and down trying to see over the crowd. "Uh, I'm so hungry," she wrapped her arms around her belly.

"Food's this way," said Kendall nodding toward a large table that Gui couldn't see and started walking towards it.

"Do you think they'd have corndogs?" asked Carlos eagerly, heading after them.

"And I think we could talk and bond too," said James attempting to put an arm around Gui's shoulders, only to be elbowed in the ribs. Then I was left alone with Kj who was blushing heavily and looking at the ground. I smiled to myself and started talking to her.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter mainly was about introducing the bands to each other and stuff and I can see myself taking charge of our band like that. The next few chapters will be more about them getting to know each other so it won't be incredibly interesting but I'll try to make it as exciting as possible. :D Oh yeah, I don't put in any note to the POV's unless it's really hard to figure out, so you guys need to figure it out for yourselves and please review and read my other stories and well as RandomWriter23's. Thank you.<strong>


	2. Yawning Strawberry Sponge Cake

**Chapter 2 already up, mainly because I already wrote this chapter, so, yay!**

**RandomWriter23: yes I did finally post this story. You should've known what happened since you read my draft. I know you love the Devils Trill that's why I put it in.**

* * *

><p>I'm pretty sure the others got the message and if they'd known me long enough, they'd know that I could easily see the buffet even if I had only caught a glimpse. We got to the spread and picked up a plate each. "I'm glad you guys got the message," I said as I picked up a piece of chicken.<p>

"What message?" they said in unison.

I raised an eyebrow at them, "So the fact that you all came with me was just a fluke and you didn't see how Logan and Kj were looking at each other," they nodded. "Wow, I'm pretty sure if it was anyone else they would've noticed ages ago," I took a slice of an amazing strawberry sponge cake that had whole strawberries between the sponge. A sudden yawn came and I felt exhausted all of a sudden.

"You alright?" Kendall asked as we went to a sofa to eat.

"Fine, just a bit tired," I yawned again as I sat down on one of the two seater sofas in the corner. Kendall came and sat next to me, Carlos sat in a single and James sat in a three seater.

"So how'd you decide to make a band?" asked James.

"Well in year eight, there was this extra-curricular music thing called Kool Skools, with a 'k', where you composed a piece of music and if you were chosen you could record it professionally. Chloe went ballistic saying that she wants to enter it every second. I said I'd do it with her and we asked one of our old friends, Loren if she wanted to join us because she played drums. This was at the end of year seven, at the start of year eight Loren said she didn't want to do it anymore, so we asked around again. I'm not too sure how we met Sammi but, she could play the piano and a little bit of drums so that was fine. When it came to Kj, wow it took a while," I took a bite of the cake and it just about melted in my mouth. "We asked her to sing, but she kept saying that she couldn't sing. I said that if I thought she couldn't sing I wouldn't even mention it to her. After about a week or so she gave in and joined us, but even when we were accepted she still said that she couldn't sing, I said that if she couldn't sing we wouldn't have been chosen. So this and that happened, we entered Kool Skools each time it was held and entered with a better piece each time. When Slime fest came around me and Kj went to Sydney over the holidays to see you guys. It was mainly for Kj, but I did pay for the mosh pit tickets. That's when we stuffed our CDs down your shirts. By that time we probably had written enough songs for two albums. So yeah, here we are, I kinda told you the whole story rather than just why we made a band, but at least now you don't have to ask," I put my now empty pate on the floor.

"So you started writing songs at what age?" asked Kendall.

"Thirteen," I put my head back and relaxed.

"Wow, that's pretty young," Carlos had finished his food long ago.

"Yeah, but all hard work pays off in the end," I nodded at Kj as she and Logan came up to us.

"Hey Gui, I found strawberry sponge cake, your favourite," she held up a plate with a slice of cake on it.

"I know, I had some earlier," I said simply.

"Figures, and you could've at least been a bit appreciative and I'm guessing you still want the cake."

"No shit," I held out my hand

"No, I think I might eat it myself," she sat down in the middle of the three seater next to James and Logan sat on the other side.

"Do you want me to tell these guys how you wanted to die?" her eyes widened and she shoved the plate into my hand. "Thank you."

"You're so mean," she mumbled.

"You should be used to it by now."

* * *

><p>How could Gui just leave me alone with Logan like that! She knows I freeze up and she knows I get embarrassed. I just looked at my feet.<p>

"Why do I get the feeling that she saw the buffet but pretended she didn't to lure the others away," his voice is so sexy.

"Probably because she did," I said still staring at the ground.

"How do you know?"

"Because she's evil," I looked up and said it like it was obvious. "She notices things, especially feelings, even though at times she's oblivious to her own. She's known that I've liked you for the past three years," shit! I can't believe that slipped out.

"Three years, huh, didn't think someone could be that dedicated to someone they had never met," his body is even sexier in person.

"Well, that's me," I looked down at my feet again.

"Anyway, I liked what you played today and I think you're an amazing singer," ok, I am a horrible singer.

"I am not a good singer," I protested easily looking at him straight in those gorgeous brown eyes. "Everyone always says I'm a good singer but I'm not."

"Yes you are, you're amazing," it's that tone again. The tone I hear in Gui's voice, Chloe's voice and everyone else's voice when I say I'm not a good singer.

"You sound just like Gui and Chloe."

"Probably because they're annoyed at you because you keep denying that you're an amazing singer," yep, that's the tone Gui gets before she starts chasing me.

"You just say that to make me feel good," I crossed my arms. It's the same response every time.

"No I'm not! Do you think Gustavo would've wanted to record with you if you weren't a good singer? I mean seriously, James is an amazing singer and Gustavo hated him. We only got in showbiz because of Kendall, but now we're recognised for our voices all over the country and in some places overseas," oh wow. Is it wrong to think that he's even hotter when he's upset.

"Yeah and I got here because of Gui and Chloe," I know I'm just saying this for consistency. "They're the ones with the talent not me and if you've seen Gui dance or sing her heart out you'll see the difference."

"But that's the thing," his voice softened. "You're not Gui. You're you. You have your own talents, like how you can get those high notes really easily."

"But Gui can get the low ones as well," ok, right now I'm being stubborn.

"Will you stop comparing yourself to Gui!" his voice rose again, slightly. "She has different strengths and weaknesses as you have your own. You're not the same person so just do what _you _are good at, ok?"

"Fine," I gave in. "But I still think I can't sing," Logan sighed and shook his head.

"Fine, whatever you say, for now. How 'bout we get some food and find the others," he turned towards where we saw Gui and Kendall and the others leave.

"Sounds good."

When we reached the spread I almost started drooling. Oh yeah, I didn't eat anything because I was too excited and nervous. Both Logan and I grabbed a plate and pulled different foods onto them. We were reaching the end of the table and then I saw a big cake with white icing and decorations and these crazy big strawberries on them.

"Oh wow," I just started in amazement at the cake in front of me.

"What," Logan saw the cake. "Oh yeah, that cake is always served at things to do with Roque Records, I'm not sure if it has to do with Griffin or Gustavo."

"Or maybe they're trying to lure Gui in," I keep getting these random thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

"Strawberry sponge cake is Gui's favourite, actually a lot of these foods are foods that Gui would go crazy for," I cut a piece of cake and put it on a separate plate. "But Gui can tell if someone's bribing her, so I don't think it's anything to worry about, ah," I spotted the others sitting in a corner on a few sofas. "Come on I've found them," I lead the way.

* * *

><p><em>Man why am I so tired? <em>My eyes felt heavy and could feel my head drooping.

"You alright Gui," Kendall asked from the left of me.

"I'm so tired," I whined like a little girl. "I'm going to sleep," I turned so I was lying on the sofa using Kendall's legs as a pillow and before I knew it I was asleep.

* * *

><p>"Aww, Gui, your so cute," Carlos said. "Gui? Is she actually asleep?"<p>

"Yeah, the iced coffee must've worn off so she'd be exhausted," I said with a bit of sympathy for my friend.

"Why is she so tired?" asked James.

"Well because we got to LA a bit early, we decided to do a bit of sightseeing," I recalled the last few days. "After we'd seen a few places Gui said she wanted to visit a dance studio, so we found one and we watched for a bit. Well, Chloe, Sammi and I did, Gui was up dancing with them. Then during one of the older jazz classes something came up. Apparently one of the main girls had broken her leg at school and it was only a few days until the performance. Gui said that she could fill in for her and somehow, she was the same size and could do the same tricks as the other girl. So for a few days she had late nights learning all the dances the other girl was in, except for the tap dances, Gui doesn't tap. And then last night was the performance. It was absolutely amazing. We got special tickets and were able to watch the performance from a really good spot. We spotted Gui and she was amazing considering she learnt all the dances in a few days. And then this morning she wouldn't wake up. All her lost hours of sleep sort of caught up with her and she wouldn't wake up. So she had to drink about I think it was two or three bottles of iced coffee and ate a tonne of healthy, high energy foods. And now the result of all of that wearing off is what you see here." I indicated to Gui, who was sleeping soundly on Kendall's lap. "Oh, you might want to take the clip out of her hair just in case she wants to lie on her back."

"Why?" asked Kendall.

"Because her head is hard and the clip is pointy, so it might give you a very painful corky." I rubbed my thigh where Gui usually gives me corkies. Kendall carefully took the clip out of Gui's hair and put it in his pocket.

"She's like a child, I thought she was mature," Logan was confused on what Gui's personality is.

"She's both. She can be super mature and be like a mum, or she can be super childish and need everyone to take care of her. This is one of those times when she needs people to take care of her."

"Let's draw a moustache on Gui's face!" whispered Carlos, making sure he didn't wake her up.

"She'll make someone talk and then you'll die." I replied blankly.

"She won't know," he took a Sharpie out of his pocket.

"Your funeral dude." As soon as the Sharpie was in arms reach of Gui, it was thrown across the room. The boys stared wide eyed at Gui who was tucking her arm back into her. "You're lucky she's this tired." The stares were transferred to me. "What? She's violent and evil."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so what I call a corky is when the pressure point in the middle of the thigh is pressed really hard and I poke really hard because the first joint in my finger can bend back so more surface area is pressed. My sister's the same, and it is painful! I'll probably end up putting what I just said in the story, oh well.<strong>


	3. Finding Hints

**UNIK chapter 3**

**Second update today YAY!**

**Hello Kj, I'm only saying this to you because I really think that only you are reading this, so I'm sad. Of course you'd like the story, you're in it, it is partially our dream, mainly yours but also a mix of Chloe's and you know me, I have no idea what my dream is, I'm just rollin' with it. So yeah, I'm feelin' lonely in China because we are all getting sick of each other *sigh* it's sad but I've mainly been listening to music and reading books at the same time in my free time. Anyway, here's the chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Everyone, thank you for coming to this welcoming party for the girls and I hope to see you in the near future!" Gustavo announced to the crowd in the room. Everyone clapped in response. Well, everyone except a certain girl sleeping with her head in the lap of her new co-star.<p>

"Gui, _Guiii, Guuui, Gui, GUI, GUIII_!" Kendall was making a futile attempt to wake my sleep loving friend.

"She won't wake up unless she wants to and frankly, she doesn't want to." _How are we gonna get back to the hotel? _

"Kj!" Chloe came up to me with her eyes as bright as the fireworks at New Years. "We're gonna go somewhere with EXO so you and Gui can go back without us, bye!" She was pulled away by Lu Han and together, plus the other twelve, they left.

"How are you getting back?" Asked Logan.

"Unless Gui wakes up, I can't." I answered realising.

"How come?" Asked Carlos.

"Gui's the one that keeps paying for everything. She earned the most money in the last few years and she's always insisting that she would pay for everything so I kinda forgot to bring my wallet. And I forgot the name of our hotel." The four guys have me looks that said-ARE YOU SERIOUS?

"Then why don't you come to the Palm Woods with us?" Logan looked at me with something in his eyes.

"Yeah come to the Palm Woods with us! It'll be fun!" Carlos pulled on my arm like a little kid, even though he was taller than me.

"Sounds good. Mainly because it'll be impossible for me to carry Gui back there."

"And now that job is mine." Said Kendall picking Gui up as he stood.

"Ok then, shall we?" Logan offered his arm to me.

"Yes we shall." I smiled and took it.

"What the! Guys her ass is vibrating!" Kendall exclaimed out of the blue.

"That would be her phone." I told him.

"Oh, well that was stupid." He slid her phone out of her back pocket and answered it. "Hello? This is Kendall Gui's asleep right now... Yeah sure, Kj and Gui will be staying with us at the Palm Woods tonight so your guitars will be with us in case you need them... Your welcome, see ya." He tucked the phone into his own pocket somehow without dropping Gui.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Chloe left her guitars here and was hoping that you would take them back so I told her that they'll be at the Palm Woods. Can we go now? Gui's starting to get heavy." He adjusted his grip on her. I realised that she had snaked her arms around his neck at some point. She must be having a dream.

"Yeah she can do that. If she was awake she'd be just about weightless." I started to walk towards the exit. "Oh and, it's gonna be really hard to get her arms off from around your neck. She's just like a koala especially when she's asleep." His face dropped but his eyes didn't. Oh, you sly dog. I laughed and shook my head.

"What so funny?" Asked Logan.

"Nah," I looked back at Gui. "It's nothing."

* * *

><p>"Aw cool!" I stared in awe at the hotel thing in front of me.<p>

"Hey does anyone know where my helmet went? I just realised that I don't have it." Carlos was patting his head and looked around.

"Oh I don't know." James was looking up towards the pool. "Maybe you should check the pool or even better, the top of the flag post." He stifled a laugh. We all looked up at the flag near the pool and sure enough, Carlos' helmet was sitting on top of the pole and had a head shot of James on it.

"JaAMES!" Carlos ran after James who was already fleeing.

"Would appreciate a little help carrying the instruments!" Called Logan. He shook his head. "I don't know why I even bother." I heard him mutter.

"I think I can persuade Gui into waking up enough to hold a few things." I walked over to Kendall who was still holding her. "Gui." I tapped on her forehead five times; tap, tap, taptap, tap.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?

Come on let's go and play

I never see you anymore

Come out the door

It's like you've gone away

We used to be best buddies

And now we're not

I wish you would tell me why

Do you wanna build a snowman..."

"i du-un a-o be a noman." Gui mumbled in response.

"Can you hold maybe two things?" I asked her gently. She gave a small nod.

"Mm not walkn'." She wriggled out of Kendall's arms and stood there, eyes barely open and arms out. I smiled. She uses that pose a lot. I picked up Chloe's guitars and gave them to her. As Gui was sluggishly pulling the guitars onto her shoulders I gave Kendall her bass.

"Be carefull with her bass," I warned him. "She treats it like it's her own child."

Once she had gotten the guitars on her shoulders comfortably, she turned to Kendall with her arms raised up.

"Hang on." Kendall gently placed her bass on the ground and crouched a bit. "Come on." He opened his arms and Gui climbed in like a little kid with her dad, it looked like it too because he was almost twice her size (**A/N: the size thing is an exaggeration, I'm not that short)**. "Up we go." He said as he stood up, just like a dad would. This time rather than carrying her bridal style, he held her like she was a koala. Logan and I watched the way Kendall was gentle with everything he did and he barely moved when he picked up the bass as to not disturb Gui. We shared a knowing smile. Just before we started walking into the Palm Woods we heard her mumble.

"You cause any damage to Bassho and there will also be medical bills to pay."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." Kendall started walking slowly into the Palm Woods as Logan and I kept a normal pace, but to be honest, I doubt there's was much difference in distance since Kendall was a lot taller than both of us.

"Kendall why are you carrying a child?" Bitters asked from behind the reception desk.

"She isn't a child; she's a member of the new band that's come from Australia to record at Roque Records. She's just exhausted." He said as he walked past the front desk. I saw Gui shift in Kendall's arms._ Great it's getting too loud for her to sleep and she's getting annoyed. _

We were just about to reach the elevators when;

"Hey guys! I was just wondering should I go with the black or the white shirt?" Jett appeared in front of us with two photos that looked exactly the same but he was wearing different coloured shirts. His voice is just as annoying in real life as it is on TV. _Gui's gonna be pissed._

"Go away Jett we're too tired to deal with you now." Logan said exasperatedly.

"Oh come now, everyone has time for Jett Stettson." His voice was getting louder and I saw Gui turn sideways slightly. "Now which one black or whi..." Gui's arm shot out and threw him into a pot plant.

"Don't give a shit, why don't you just wear the plant." The elevator dinged and we stepped in ignoring Jett's protests. "Next time he pisses me off he won't be brown and green, he'll be red." We all laughed and Gui went even more limp than she already was. She's even intimidating when she's half asleep, maybe even more.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! Whoever is reading this PLEASE review because I get the feeling all my stories are absolute shit, I know I've only posted a few chapters but even on my other stories almost all reviews are from RandomWriter23 because she's the one that got me hooked on FanFic. So PLEEEEAAASE REVIEW! Thankyou <strong>


	4. She's So Strange

UNIK chapter 4

**Hello everybody and by that I mean hey Kj I'm updating again. **

**RandomWriter23: Sup and of course I'm asleep for most of the chapter, when you think about it, if I had the chance, I would just go to sleep. Ok well this is the chapter you know what my glasses look like, bye.**

**BTRisawesome22: thanks and I will coz I do not back down for shit.**

**Enjoy peeps.**

* * *

><p>"This place really is awesome." I stared in awe at the room before me.<p>

"Yeah we kinda made a deal with the producers of our show, to make the room seem a natural living space for us; we should actually live in it." Logan set my keyboard against the dinner table and I followed with the stand. I looked around the room but before I could explore I noticed Kendall struggling with the person he had to carry. I walked over to my friend who was sleeping like a baby and tapped her shoulder.

"Gui honey, right arm." She unhooked her right arm and extended it out and I took one guitar from her. "Now left." We repeated the process on the other side. I rested Chloe's guitars next to my keyboard.

"Put Gui in the bedroom, let her use your bed." Logan suggested as he picked up the TV remote. Kendall went to put down Gui's bass and take her into the bedroom.

"Take her bass with you; I doubt that when she wakes up she'll remember where she is, so make sure she'll be able to see her bass when she does wake up, whenever that may be." I mentioned remembering when she accidently fell asleep at my place.

"Ok?" He picked up her bass again and went into the bedroom.

"What happened last time she couldn't remember where she was when she woke up?" Asked Logan, he's so smart!

"She started strangling me because she didn't recognise me with her bleary eyes. Speaking of bleary eyes, she forgot to wear her glasses again." I noticed two small bulges in my keyboard bag.

"She wears glasses?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah, she's long slash far sighted; things that are about a metre in front of her are blurry but she can see faraway." I went over and took the two cases out of the bag, one blue and the other a blue and white leopard print. I gave Logan the blue case first. He opened it and inside were glasses that were black with singular roses scattered on them and were slightly transparent, but what was special was the embroidered cloth that was wrapped around them. His eyes widened as he took a look at the cloth. "She made it in year 9 when she finished her textiles project early." The image embroidered on the blue cloth was a ballerina doing an arabesque on pointe and had 'twinkling' stars and mini daisies on it.

"She did this herself?" His eyes were wide, the different colours and stitches used would have taken ages to finish.

"Yep and just wait till you see the next one." I opened the leopard case and took out the white cloth. When Logan saw it his jaw dropped. The image was an open book with flowers, fairies, stars and wands casting spells coming out of it. It even had rainbow edging. The pixies were fluttering around with slightly silver wings, there was no flower that was the same colour, the stars ranged in different sizes and the spells were sophisticatedly stitched. The book even looked like it had some writing in it.

"That is amazing." He said awestruck and delicately gave the cloth back to me. "How come she has two different pairs?"

"She breaks things easily, but she hasn't broken these yet, probably because the ones she wears most are her 'indestructible' ones." He gave me a questioning look. "They're really flexible and can be like sat on and stepped on without breaking, but I suggest you don't try to." He nodded in understanding and went to snap the blue case shut, but something fell out.

"What's this?" He asked holding up a piece of plastic.

"Oh she wears that when she does sport so her glasses don't fall off her face. Well she'd use it if she remembered to wear her glasses, I mean seriously, it's been what, 3 years and she still forgets." I sighed.

"Hey guys?" Kendall came back into the room. "I can't get her off." He came into the room with Gui wrapped around him and he wasn't holding her.

"Lay down with her for a bit, she'll either let go eventually or keep you as her personal heater." He shrugged and went back. "Hang on." He stopped. "Take these with you and when she wakes up make sure she wears them." I gave him the leopard print case.

"She wears glasses?" He mumbled with an eyebrow raised as he walked back to the bedroom.

"So what's on?" I asked as I hopped back on the sofa, but I already knew what it was from the theme song.

'Oh oh oh-oh oh.'

* * *

><p>I really did not expect her to wear glasses. I'm thinking I should stop being surprised at everything going on around her, she's just too confusing. I took her shoes off as well as my own, and managed to lie down next to her in a somewhat comfortable position. Her bass was in her case on the other side of the bed leaning against the wall. I had opened it just in case she didn't see the hard, black shape. I still had her glasses case in my hand and because I was curious I took a look inside. The glasses were, I guess, the normal shape of glasses, the lens frame started black at the top then faded into a transparent blue-ish colour. At the bottom of the lens frames and the appendages of the glasses they were the transparent blue and looked like they had ink dispersed through them, like when you drop ink into water. I saw the cloth and was just gobsmacked. It was a work of art. I noticed her hand lying on my shoulder and lightly squeezed the tips of her fingers. They were hard and calloused and I noticed her hand and some of her fingers had small band aids on them.<p>

"Mmm, 唱歌,我爱你(chang ge, wo ai ni)" she mumbled in her sleep. I learnt enough Chinese, for this occasion, to know that means - sing I love you. She must be having a dream. "唱歌!" She whined and her arms tightened around me.

"Ok, ok geez." I thought about what song to sing, something gentle, something soothing.

"I don't know why you always get so insecure

I wish you could see what I see

When you're looking in the mirror

And why won't you believe me when I say

That to me you get more beautiful

Everyday"

Her arms loosened and she snuggled closer to me. I feel kinda weird, I mean seriously, isn't this what couples do. As I was singing a rush of heat flowed through my face. Ok look it's fine, she's just childish and really tired so there shouldn't be a problem. When I finished the song I decided to just hum things, whether they were actual songs or not, then somehow I managed to fall asleep as well.

There was shaking next to me, shivering. I opened my eyes and I was free from Gui's grasp, but she was curled up next to me shaking a bit. She looked like she was having a nightmare, I smiled a little and I know it's bad to smile at someone having a nightmare, but it's kinda cute. I turned over and wrapped my arms around her, but she curled up further. I held her tighter.

"Shh, it's ok, it's ok." I rubbed her shoulder and tousled her hair, which was already really messy might I add. I started humming again, the tunes were familiar, but they weren't BTR songs. She relaxed slowly, then every now and then I heard her mumble something, I think they were lyrics. I was just about to fall asleep when I heard the door crash open.

"James get back here!" Carlos was obviously still angry. I felt Gui shift in my arms and then she lifted her head. I could tell her eyes were unfocused so I hung her glasses in front of her. She simply slipped then on and sat up. James and Carlos burst into the room and ran around the beds and decided to circle mine.

"When I get you I am going to KILL you!" Carlos and James were in either side of the bed, around where Gui was now on her knees.

"You can only kill me if you catch me." James was obviously enjoying this.

"Why you, OOF!" Carlos crumpled to the ground with a fist where his torso used to be. James had also made a similar sound and crumpled but with a foot in his place instead.

"Shut up." She said simply as she left the room with a massive bed head.

"Did we interrupt something?" Wheezed James from the floor. I looked down at him.

"Yeah, her sleep." I got up and followed her out the door.

* * *

><p>"Kj, I had a weird dream again." I walked over to her and sat in her lap.<p>

"And what might this dream be." We were having another one of our odd conversations.

"I was at a Big Time Rush concert with you, and then after it ended you disappeared and when I walked through a door I was in a snow storm. I was walking towards a village but after a big gust of wind it disappeared. Then the snow storm turned into an ice storm and I was forced into the snow. I was sitting there for a bit, and then a polar bear attacked me. I heard a voice and then I noticed that the polar bear was simply a massive toy. Then I found that I had fallen asleep backstage at our first concert. Then we were performing, then at the end James and Carlos ran on stage yelling. And then I woke up." Everyone was staring at me like I was a bit crazy. "Not the first time I had a weird dream." I shrugged. I stood up and went over to our instruments. "Hey Kj, did I put my clothes in your bag or mine?" I scratched my head.

"Mine." I looked over at her. Usually she elaborates on why I used her stuff to store my things but I noticed that she was watching Big Time Rush on TV and just went to her keyboard and took out the clothes I had spare in it.

"Why do you have spare clothes?" asked Kendall.

"Travelling habit, I'm using your bathroom by the way." I closed the door behind me.

* * *

><p>The door closed behind her.<p>

"She's so strange." Said Kendall.

"I say thank you for her." I replied.

"Does she always make herself comfortable in someone else's home?" Logan asked me.

"Yep, and if you had anything you didn't want her to see or use you should've taken it out of there, but it's too late now." We heard the water start and heard some humming and muffled singing.

"She sings in the shower, it's normal but also strange somehow." Kendall noted. Then all of a sudden James ran out of the bedroom and stood in the middle of the room sniffing.

"NOOOOO!" He screamed.

"What's wrong now." Logan and Kendall said at the same time.

"She's using my vanilla conditioner!"

"Yeah she really likes vanilla things. Oh and do any of you have watermelon or strawberry products in there?" I should probably make a list of what they should be careful if around Gui.

"Yeah I have a strawberry and watermelon body wash." James sobbed.

"Yeah she'd use that too."

"NOOOOO!" He collapsed to the ground sulking. After about twenty minutes Gui came out again with her hair in a single French braid down the middle of her head and her glasses perched on her nose making her look _very _different.

"Do you guys have eggs and bacon?" She asked as she went to their fridge and looked through the glass.

"Second bottom shelf." Logan responded. She opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs and some bacon.

"Pan?" She said as she put the ingredients on the bench. "And do you have any garlic? And where's the salt and pepper?"

"Bottom draw on your left. Should be some in the fruit bowl and the salt and pepper's in the middle draw in the middle, I think. It's the draw with all the spices in it." She pulled out a pan, picked a clove of garlic and found some salt and pepper on the dining table.

"You know it's just about dinner now right?" Kendall pointed out.

"Yeah but I don't see anyone cooking and I'm hungry." She turned on the burner and put the pan on as she went to find some butter to oil the pan with. She cut up the bacon into small pieces and fried them with the garlic and then just added two eggs and scrambled them by just mixing them around in the pan. "Bumbakabum! My special bacon and scrambled eggs!" On the plate it just looked like a pile of yellow with some pieces of pink in it.

"What smells good guys?" Carlos finally came into the room.

"Gui's pile of yellow." Logan responded. She had sat down with us in the sofa and whacked logan upside the head. "Ow!"

"Don't insult Gui's food, next time someone does it they'll be on the floor very hurt." I noted. I really should tell them about everything Gui hurts for.

"Oh yeah just a question but why are you in pyjamas?" James finally spoke for the first time since his breakdown. Gui had been wearing a grey Moreland Lacrosse shirt and blue and green flannel boxer shorts.

"Because I can." She put her empty plate down on the coffee table and stretched back, I'm always impressed by how quickly she eats. "Hey Kj are we staying here tonight." I looked over to Logan and he nodded.

"Seems so, but my question is where?"

"We have a bunch of air mattresses. See." Kendall came out from a closet with three boxes of double size air mattresses. "You can either share with each other or share with one of us."

"There is no way I am sharing with Gui, she'd kill me in my sleep." I stated remembering the first time I shared with her

"That's not very nice Kj. I'm hurt, I thought you trusted me." Gui replied in the same sarcastic, overly emotional voice she uses every time I refuse to do anything with her in fear for my life. "I'll probably fall asleep before everyone and I don't really care." Of course that's her initial response.

"Well I'm worried that I won't make it through the night next to Carlos." I gave said boy an apologetic smile. "James... I'm just worried about sleeping next to him and I don't particularly mind Logan or Kendall." James feigned an offended look and Logan and Kendall nodded their understanding. "And whoever Gui ends up falling asleep on will be who's sharing with her."

"So, James and Carlos, Kendall and Gui and you and me?" Logan suggested coming to a quick conclusion.

"Yeah I think that's the most likely option." Logan turned to Gui.

"I'm fine with anything just don't disturb me when I'm sleeping." She had already started snuggling up in the pillows on the sofa.

"So it's nine o'clock and we have nothing to do and nothing to eat." Kendall stated.

"Do you have Mario Kart or Mario Party preferably seven?" Gui asked, her voice muffled from her little cocoon of pillows.

"Both." All four boys responded.

Suddenly the pillows exploded and there was a Wii controller in Gui's hand. "I call dibs on Yoshi or Toad."

"Well then I believe we have our entertainment and I guess I'll just order pizza.' Logan took out his phone and dialled. "Who wants what?"

"MEATLOVERS!" Carlos and Gui yelled as they started up the game. "Or pepperoni." Gui added as an afterthought.

"Agreed." James said to Gui's second option.

"Hawaiian?" I suggested.

"NOOOO!" Gui cried.

"Don't worry about her, she just can't stand pineapple."

"I don't mind." Kendall replied to Logan's question last.

"Does Gui eat a lot like I think she might?" Logan asked me.

"Yah." I said plainly.

"Hi can I get two meat lovers, two pepperoni and one Hawaiian? Yep, delivery thanks. Twenty minutes? Sounds good, thanks." He hung up and pulled out his wallet.

"I would offer to split the price but I have no money." I said lamely.

"No problem, I would've refused it anyway." Logan said simply.

"He's like that, especially around girls he likes." Kendall whispered to me loud enough for Logan to hear. He got a wack on the shoulder for it.

"Are you guys gonna play or do I have to smash Carlos to the dirt?" Gui called, I could hear the Mario Kart theme song playing.

"You won't get a chance to beat him because I'll beat you." Kendall ran over and jumped on the sofa bumping Gui in the process, in return he was shoved to the ground.

"I have a feeling we won't stand a chance against those three." Logan whispered to me. I nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>This was prepared quite a while ago I just didn't get a chance to post it. <strong>

**Ok so I just got a Tumblr account so if you guys have question or are confused on descriptions of htings just ask and I'll post a picture of some sort. Find me at . **


	5. Griffin's Real!

**Hello, long time no see. I had to get a new hard drive so I lost so much stuff and I am really sad, especially because I lost four, y'hear me FOUR, other stories that I was gonna start, one of which was gonna be a Cargan that I was quite proud of and anothers which was gonna be Logan as a fairy, a fairy prince at that. I could probably write the other two again very easily but the Cargan and fairy one will never be the same. I'm so sad. Anyway onto the reviews.**

**RandomWriter23: took you long enough. I kept telling you at school to review, but did you? Noooooooooo. It took you till what? Few weeks before school got back to do it and bloody hell hurry up and update your own stories rather that reread mine. If you haven't updated by the time we get back to school I will take your food for a week. Anyway, of you liked the Guendall there's more in this chapter and also you and Logan. By the way what would your and Logan's ship name be? Katgan? No. LoJ? Probs not. Y'know I'll leave it up to you and anyone else who reads this to think up a pairing name for you two since I suck at it.**

**Okay so this is chapter 5, soz it took so long.**

* * *

><p>When I woke up I felt a bit disorientated but it was warm and cosy and I just felt like going back to sleep, but, geez there's always another but, but my back is killing me and I felt, I guess you could say twitchy, like I needed to move. When I figured that the ache in my back wouldn't go away I finally decided to open my eyes. What I saw neither surprised nor, in fact, registered in me. I saw green eyes staring down at me with an expression I couldn't place, mainly because I could barely see them this close. He must have noticed that I couldn't see properly, probably because I squinted my eyes to try and see better, because he used the arm that I wasn't lying on top of to slip my glasses onto my face.<p>

"Thanks," I said quietly with a groggy voice.

"No problem," he whispered back. He had obviously been awake for a while and I think it's because I may have been cutting off the circulation in his arm. Oops, sorry Kendall.

"What time is it?" I asked while stretching a bit. I was still in his arms but it was mainly because we were tangled in the blankets, expect me to make a mess of my bed.

"A bit before eight."

"Anyone else awake?"

"Nup, but you fell asleep a couple hours before everyone else and you kinda fell asleep on me again and because I'm a great guy I made sure you stayed alseep while the other four kept mucking around. I'm amazed you could sleep through the racket they were making." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"When I'm tired I sleep easily," I shrugged. "Now can we untangle ourselves from this mass of blankets because I need to get some feeling back into my limbs." I attempted to get up but was pulled back down by the blanket and couldn't try again from lack of strength.

"Hang on," he laughed. "We're both on the edges of the blanket so just roll over me and you should be able to get up."

"Ok," I shrugged and tried to roll over him. But, I got stuck, don't ask how, I just did. "I'm stuck."

"No shit. Hang on, let's see if my core muscles will take your weight," he smirked.

"I'm not that heavy," I said plainly.

"I'm just teasing you, duh." He sat up slowly, the blankets restricting him. Finally he managed to sit up and, I was in his lap, being pressed down and held by the blankets that caused this predicament. "You can get up you know."

"No, I can't because, once again, I am stuck." I wriggled around to prove my point. "Can you move now?"

"But I don't really want to, you're keeping me and my lap quite warm." He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and rested his chin on my head.

"I will fart if you don't help me get up." I stated blatantly.

"No you won't, you're a girl." I turned slightly and raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, I know Kj said you carry out your easy threats." He pulled the blankets from under him and helped me to stand up without getting a face full of my bum.

"Thank you." I said as I straightened my clothes.

"No problem toots." He smirked at me and once again I gave him the eyebrow. "Yeah I know I shouldn't say that." I switched eyebrows. "Kj informed us on what to do to not piss you off."

"That's my girl." I said as I ventured into the kitchen to search for food.

"Hello Dogs!" Gustavo threw open the door and walked into the apartment with Kelly close behind. "I have an import..." He was shoved out of the way by Griffin.

"Hello everyone, I have an important announcement to make." By now everyone else had been disturbed from sleep and were groggily trying to listen to Griffin because usually, his 'important announcements' meant something bad.

"Wait, hang on. Griffin is real?!" I whisper yelled to Kendall.

"Yeah, it's complicated." He whispered back.

"The important announcement is that Big Time Rush will be collaborating with UNIK to make a mini album. Well, half of UNIK, the other two are collaborating with the other Asians."

"Wait what do you mean collaborating? Just for clarification." I asked and ensured that I wasn't daft.

"I mean you will write one new song together, make a cover of one song from each band, make a mashup of songs from both bands and make two covers from other bands." He smiled like we were going to do the easiest thing in the world.

"Are you serious?"

"Gui, I am always serious."

"Then if you're serious then surely you'll haggle."

"I might."

"We do the mashup and two other covers."

"A new song, the mashup and three covers."

"Not a chance. New song, mashup and one cover."

"Same thing but two covers."

"Deal."

"Now you have three days to do it and I want Gui to choreograph a dance for the new song."

"But what are we supposed to write about?" Asked Kj.

"I don't know. It's your song, you write it. You won't be able to leave this room until you finish and the three days are up. Good luck!" And with that he and his, his, bodyguard(?) left.

"Gustavo is he serious?" Kendall asked.

"Yes he is and another thing, I won't be writing the song. When he says you guys are going to write the song he literally means you guys are writing the song."

"WHAT!" Everyone exclaimed.

"I'm sorry but I can't do anything about it..."

"Gustavo," Griffin came back in. "I said one minute with them before I lock the door now let's go." He pulled Gustavo out the door after him.

"Here guys," Kelly put a CD on the dining table. "There're some melodies on that CD that you could use."

"Kelly," demanded Griffin.

"Coming! Good luck guys," and she left.

"Kj, is my transformer in my case?" I asked my friend, she usually knew this stuff is.

"Yep, it's where it usually is." She nodded obviously down and stressing.

"Then we should be fine."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Carlos.

"On my transformer, my USB, I have melodies, rhythms, lyrics, choreography, more BTR covers and a bunch of other stuff that'll help us."

"Yes! I completely forgot that your transformer had stuff other than anime on it!"

"Gee, Kj, thanks so much for having faith in me." I went into the bedroom, found my case, took out my transformer and came back with a satisfied smirk. "Let's show Griffin what we can do."

* * *

><p>From there Gui took over everything. She organised which melody to use for the new song, figured out the layers in the music, with the help of Kendall and his guitar, and then put James and Carlos in charge of the lyrics while we worked on what covers.<p>

"Ok, so, I think that if we just choose two different songs to do in pairs, then that'll be fine. I mean, he didn't specify if we all had to be in the covers so yeah. All we have to do is choose what songs. Any ideas?" said Gui.

"You two choose, the only songs we know are yours and ours," said Logan.

"Yeah, Gustavo hammers us with enough BTR stuff that that's all we really know," said Kendall.

"Oookay, then, I guess, we should choose a certain artist and see if they have any guy-girl duets. Sound good?" suggested Gui

"Yep, I'm good with that," I said beaming.

"Let me guess, Ariana Grande?" she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yep."

"Obsessive freak," she muttered.

"You're the one that's an all-out freak," I shot back.

"True, but everyone knows it." I went to shoot another comment when I realised she had a point and just nodded in response. "Okay, so go with sleeping pairs?"

"Ok," we answered.

"Okay then, split!" we split up Logan and I going to the dinner table and Kendall and Gui going up the swirly slide and sitting up there.

"Okay, so what song by Ariana Grande did you want to do?" asked Logan.

"I really want to do Love Me Harder. Wow, now that I actually say it, it sounds really embarrassing," I blushed.

"Look, it's fine and I think I've heard that song before."

"So, it's okay?" I looked at him unsure but, kinda hopeful. He smiled.

"Yes. It's okay," I smiled back at him.

* * *

><p>"So what artist do you want to do a song from?" I asked as I climbed up the swirly slide.<p>

"Probably something by He Is We, I'm pretty sure they have a guy-girl duet," she said from behind me.

"Well then we'll just have to look it up," I got out of the slide and held out a hand to help her.

"Thank _you!_" she slipped and I quickly grabbed her hand. "As I was saying, thank you." I snorted. "What?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, it's nothing," she looked at me suspiciously. "Anyway, what song did you want to do?"

"Hm," she huffed. "I think the song's called All About Us."

"I'll look it up on my phone," I took out my phone and started searching the song.

"Do you have earphones?"

"Yeah," I pulled out my earphones from my pocket and plugged them into my phone. "Here, is this the song?" I gave one earphone to her. She put it in her ear and I pressed play.

"Yeah this is it," she said after a few notes of the intro. We listened to the song and I kinda did want her to teach me to dance, and to hold her close. "So this song okay?"

"Hm? Oh yeah it's good and it's pretty easy so it'll be, well, easy," I grinned and she rolled her eyes good naturedly. "HEY JAMES CAN YOU PASS UP MY GUITAR!"

"We were on a good streak Kendall!" James angrily tossed up my guitar and I only just managed to catch it.

"So, let's try it," I smiled, she rolled her eyes again, but, she was smiling.

* * *

><p>"YEEEEEES! WE DID IIIIIIIT!" yelled James and Carlos.<p>

"You finally wrote all the lyrics?" asked Gui.

"Yep," they let the 'P' pop.

"Did Carlos have to dress up as a girl?" asked Logan.

"No actually, all I had to do was look at either Gui or Kj," said James.

"Did Carlos have to not talk for a while?" asked Kendall

"Yeah!" said Carlos.

"Is it sing-able by four people?" asked Kj

"Yeah actually, again," said Carlos impressed by their work.

"We actually gave everyone parts and even added layers," said James.

"Well it took you long enough, Kj did you get your song down?" said Gui.

"Yeah I think we got pretty good, you?" she replied.

"We aced it," she gave Kendall a high five. "Now let's take a look at that new song." She and Kendall slide down the slide and Kj and Logan got up from the table to go over to the orange couches.

"Here," Carlos gave Gui a sheet of paper.

"There he is, that golden boy, I want to tell him but I'm too coy," she recited and handed it to Kendall.

"How can I show her, how I really feel, I feel I'm waiting to be kicked with the heel?" he said in turn and passed it to Kj who shared it with Logan.

"Is it so obvious or am I just blind, when will the love I feel make her/him mine," they said together and passed the sheet to Gui again.

"Huh, not bad, not bad at all," she skimmed through the rest of the lyrics. "That is actually quite good, let's try it and I'll think about the dance as we do." They all nodded and Kendall got the laptop that had the music on it.

They went through the song a few times Kendall casting glances towards Gui and Kj and Logan sneaking glances at each other and blushing and turning away when caught, Gui was concentrating on working up good dance moves that weren't too hard and James and Carlos watched, amused, at the little things their brothers did.

After another hour or so, the song was learnt and the dance was taught and they moved onto the mashup.

"Okay, so, we need to find songs with the same chord progressions, add a new bass line and add layers from any of the songs. You know, be Becca from Pitch Perfect," said Gui. And so they continued their work and eventually after a number of arguments, confusing moments and screw-ups they finally finished the project.

"Shit, I am mentally exhausted," said Gui as she plopped down onto the couch after one last run though of everything.

"Me too," Kendall followed her example.

"Same, but I'm also physically exhausted as well," Kj followed as well.

"Agreed," Logan did the same.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Carlos.

"We've got another two days of being trapped so I guess we have a little fun," said James.

"What do you mean fun?" asked Gui as she rested her head against Kendall's shoulder and closing her eyes.

"Truth or Dare, Wii, classic sleepover games," said James.

"Maybe, later," said Kj with a yawn in between, she rested her head on Logan's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"C'mon , it'll be fun! We can learn each other's secrets and dare one another to do silly things. What do you say?" said Carlos.

"You're too slow," said Kendall.

"Yeah, the Sandman has already visited these two," said Logan. Gui and Kj were fast asleep and their partner's shoulders.

"They take after each other too much," said James.

"They're not the only ones," said Carlos indicating Kendall and Logan who were falling asleep themselves with their heads against either member of UNIK. "What do we do now?"

"Take embarrassing pictures of them," said James.

"Gui will kill you."

"She won't know," he got hit in the head with a pillow.

"Yes, she will," said Gui the pillow that was once next to her now on the floor beside James.

"Wanna practice the dance then make some food?" asked James.

"Let's do it the other way 'round," said Carlos.

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so there was chapter 5 hope you liked it. Don't know if this showed up previously but I now have Tumblr so if you've got any questions about anything that can't be shown via Fanfic then PM, review or asked over Tumblr, find me at www . iceingenuity . tumblr . com obviously without the spaces, ok well, see you next time, oh and please review. <strong>


End file.
